90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Brother From Another Mother
Brother From Another Mother is the 14th episode of Season 5 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis WOLFGANG PUCK GUEST STARS — Liam (Matt Lanter) experiences some symptoms of post-traumatic stress disorder while preparing to testify against Ashley (guest star Natalie Morales), while Annie (Shenae Grimes) is furious when Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) tracks down their half-brother Mark (guest star Charlie Weber), a chef who owns a gourmet food truck. Wolfgang Puck has a cameo role as a celebrity judge in a cooking competition. Silver (Jessica Stroup) is overbearing with her surrogate Michaela (guest star Lyndon Smith), whom Dixon (Tristan Wilds) discovers has an amazing singing voice. Recap The episode begins with Dixon telling Liam how he has no way to pay Annie back, because he has dropped Adrianna from his label. No new artist wants to sign with Dixon’s label and neither do the old ones. “So basically I am screwed” he says. Liam tells Dixon he has to testify at Ashley’s “preliminary hearing”. Adrianna too has to go to court, because she is being charged with “indecent exposure” for what she did last week at the charity event. Adrianna says she hasn’t been able to book a gig since the incident and every time someone looks at her, it seems as if they are trying to imagine her with her shirt off. Silver is in a rush, because she has to pick up Michaela and enroll her at CU. Silver and Michaela run into Navid at CU. When they are by themselves, Michaela thanks Navid for “not saying anything”. Later during a Calculus test, Navid gets a text from a member of the Cronos Society. The text has all the answers to the test. Naomi in the meantime introduces a guy called Mark Holland to Annie. She then shocks Annie and Mark both, by revealing that Mark is their half brother. Naomi says she hired a PI to find Mark. Mark isn’t too excited with this revelation and simply walks out saying, he has work to do. Annie too isn’t very excited with the news and walks out. Michaela would be staying with Dixon and Teddy along with Silver will be paying her rent. Michaela clooks a bit bothered by the fact that Silver is trying to cram baby related things into the schedule since the time she has come to LA, barely leaving her with any breathing space. Navid isn’t at all happy with receiving the answers for the test and tells a fellow Cronos member that. Navid is asked to help with the Physics test, because he is good at it, but Navid refuses outright. Annie gives Dixon a bunch of demos to listen to, so he can choose a new artist for his label. Naomi still wants Mark to be a part of her life and is even ready to buy a restaurant for him, so she can get to know him better. Annie doesn’t think it’s a good idea, but Naomi sees Annie trying to do the same for Dixon and points out that it’s the case of the kettle calling the pot black. Liam and Adrianna in the meantime are at the courthouse. Liam is called in to testify and just as he is about to go in he sees Ashley getting dragged into the courtroom by policemen. On seeing him she begs to Liam to explain to everyone that she was only trying to protect him. Liam is really hassled on seeing her and begins recounting all that things she did to him. Adrianna asks him if he is ok and Liam in his present state of mind sees Ashley asking him this instead. He as a result attacks Adrianna thinking she’s Ashley. The cops see this and drag him away. Later, Liam has a chat with a psychiatrist who says he is suffering from PTSD, based on the symptoms he is exhibiting. She says the treatment for him is to confront the things that are causing the trauma instead of trying to hide from them. “Confronting your past is the only way to start feeling better” she says. Liam feels what the therapist is suggesting is “crazy”. Naomi in the meantime is holding a food truck contest, just so Mark could win it and she could help him start a restaurant. Mark isn’t happy about what Naomi is doing, but stays at the contest with his food truck, because it’s good for his business. Annie on the other hand tells Dixon that Mark is their “half brother”. Annie says Naomi tracked him down, because she insists she needs family in her life. Annie says she wanted to protect Dixon and not stress him out, which is why she didn’t tell him about it. “Last time you were stressed out, you went to rehab” she reminds him. Dixon assures her that there is nothing that will make him go back to taking drugs. “Like it or not I am not your only brother anymore” he says. Mark in the meantime wins the food truck contest. Mark realizes he won only because Naomi sabotaged the competitor’s recipe. He as a result walks away from the podium in a huff. Naomi rushes behind him to reason with him. She admits to everything including her plan to open a restaurant for him. “You are insane” he says and drives away in his food truck. Not the one to give up, Naomi manages to hang on to the back of food truck while it’s driving away. Adrianna in the meantime is asked to perform onstage by the member of a band, who says their lead singer has fallen sick. During the concert Silver finds out that Navid and Michaela had hooked up a few weeks ago. Liam in the meantime punches a guy from the Cronos Society who blurts this out in front of Silver. Naomi makes it to the front of the truck and has a chart with Mark. While chatting with Naomi, Mark loses sight of the road and ends up crashing his truck into a wooden cabin, right outside where the concert is happening. Liam on the other hand is arrested for punching the Cronos Society guy. Naomi is really feeling guilty about how she made things worse for Mark. At home, Silver and Michaela have a chat about the pregnancy. Michaela asks Silver to relax and not try to be so controlling. Michaela says Silver obsessing over the baby is neither healthy for her (Silver) nor for the baby. Naomi in tears tells Annie how she screws up every meaningful relationship in her life. She says she only wanted to share the same kind of bond with Mark that, Annie shares with Dixon. Next day, Annie meets Mark. They have a heart to heart. Annie hands him a check Naomi wanted her to deliver. It’s so Mark can buy a new truck. “She didn’t have to do that” Mark says. “You are right she didn’t” Annie says with a smile and walks away. Mark realizes Annie is trying to insinuate that Naomi meant well, all along. Liam is released from police custody, because the guy he punched dropped the charges. Turns out, Navid agreed to help out the Cronos Society guys with the physics test in return for Liam’s release. Liam on his part has learnt his lesson and has therefore decided to pay heed to the therapist’s advice. Adrianna has decided to take some time off from her singing career. Silver is excited to hear this and tells her she has taken Mark’s old food truck off of Naomi’s hands. Silver suggests they run the food truck in partnership. Adrianna readily agrees. Mark pays Naomi a visit and says he is down with the idea of opening a restaurant. “I see you later…sis” he says and leaves. Naomi is overjoyed that Mark has at last come around. Dixon hears Michaela singing and is amazed at how good she is. She on her part is really excited to hear that Dixon owns a music label and could make her a star. In order to confront his fears, Liam rents the place where he was held captive by Ashley. The episode ends at this point. Cast Starring *Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson *Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson *AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Miller *Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver *Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi *Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan *Matt Lanter as Liam Court Recurring *Charlie Weber as Mark *Lyndon Smith as Michaela *Grant Gustin as Campbell Price *Natalie Morales as Ashley Howard Guest Starring *Morgan Phillips as Simon *Merrin Dungey as *Wolfgang Puck as himself Quotes :Liam: My problem is everyone asking me what my problem is! ---- :Naomi: I just wanted someone to share a bond with me that we couldn't walk away from. ---- :Liam Adrianna: Let's make a deal, once you fix your own life you can tell me how to run mine. ---- :Navid: Silver and I have a complicated past and telling her I slept with her surrogate might make things even more complicated. ---- :Adrianna: I need something to wear in court that doesn't say sex criminal. ---- :Annie: I don't care what Naomi needs in her life because I need you. Trivia *This episode reveals Naomi and Annie's half brother, Mark Holland. Music *"Ride"-Kiss the Girl * "Get Out Of My Way"-Scarlett Drive *"High School"-Go West Young Man *"Driven Back"-Jesse and Noah *"Girls Want Rock"-Free Energy *"It's Time" -Imagine Dragons *"The Drug"-Kids Of 88 *"Bad Bad Girl"-The Thirstbusters *"Ready To Go" Jessica Lowndes *"The Enemy"-Kita Klane *"Amazing Grace"- Lyndon Smith Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 5